heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.14 - We'll Figure Something Out
Rainy day.. and Kurt's spent most of it walking the city. Not something he is wont to do, mind.. but now? He's got both the time and the inclination to do just that.. and it's to the park that he spent most of his day- though his boat hadn't been ignored! Back to Amanda's place now, and the fuzzy blue elf is stepping out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and a towel over his head as he rubs at his hair to get dry. It's a wander through the living room, and off to the kitchen half blind thanks to the furious rubbing.. but he's not teleporting. He wants the time to get dry! (Bamfing just doesn't help with that..) Oh, c'mon. You'd think Hell would be hot enough to flash-dry the blue fur. Okay, so he'd need another shower just to get the dust out... what's that got to do with it? Amanda happens to be in the kitchen as Kurt emerges from the shower. "I hope you remembered to empty the hair trap," she comments. With long hair such as she has, she tends to keep the trap in there, anyway. (It really wouldn't do for someone magically inclined to pull her DNA out of some place unsavoury. No matter what the name might suggest, sympathetic magic isn't.) But with all the furry blue guests she's had lately? Oh, yes. Heavy duty hair trap. She's pulling out simple sandwich fixings -- bread, real butter, some deli meat, pickles, condiments, cheese. Oh. And a jug of iced tea. He can get his own snack. This is her light dinner. She hasn't been home, long. "I'm done shedding," comes in his defense, and Kurt gives his head one more rub for good measure before letting the towel rest on his shoulders. Kurt's wandering brings him into the kitchen proper, and he moves to drape himself over Amanda, offering up the gesture of affection just to pull a piece of meat from the pile. "Any fur now I'll blame on TJ." That's his story and he's sticking to it! "I picked up more conditioner for you, though. We seem to be going through it faster than usual." Amanda chuckles softly, straightening and kicking the fridge door closed. "You're never done shedding, Kurt," she says. "And TJ only makes it worse." She's not really complaining, though. They're family, after all. "And thank you. I noticed it was getting low." She slaps lightly at his fingers as he pulls a piece of her meat away. But, there's plenty, so it's not a big deal. "Must be nice to be finished with classes, now, huh?" She's only done the occasional workshop for the school. Not the course load Kurt's had. She starts prepping the bread and adding her fixings, glancing to him as she does. "That's just my way of making it hard to explain why there's blue fur in your sheets, liebling," Kurt teases. "It's a conscious jettisoning." Uh huh. "Spring is over, und the summer pelt is in." Pulling his fingers back, though not without the prize, Kurt chews on the meat as well as does a full circle to show off the 'summer fur'. "Classes are done, ja." The words come slowly, and Kurt's tail begins a slow, wide sway as he takes a step back. "Und summer is on. A new class graduated.. und it'll give Scott a little time to find another drama teacher." Amanda's ears rise attentively at Kurt's last words. She glances sidelong at him. "Another drama teacher?" she asks. "Are you leaving the school?" It... wouldn't entirely surprise her if he did, given all the crap he's been into lately. He's never been one to put the kids at risk, if he can help it. Too many of them have a real talent for doing that for themselves all by themselves. She scrapes her knife through the sandwich, transferring it to a small plate, along with an extra pickle and a handful of carrot sticks. Why exactly is it harder to tell Amanda about it than, say, Domino? Or, worse yet, mother? Oh, she'd have his fuzzy blue ass... Kurt leans against the counter and takes hold of his towel again, dragging it over his shoulders and holding it in his hands. "Ja.. I've left. Spoke to Scott yesterday, und.. packed my things. They're on the boat now." He pauses a moment before a smile creeps across his face, "Except for a few things, which I've brought here. More clothes." A soft exhale does come, and Kurt nods slowly. "I've been so deep in following up on the research that we've interrupted, und.. I'm finding that the deeper I go, the less I want to involve the team as a whole. Mother. Magneto. Und.. who knows what other .. less than moral people I'll come across to get the job done, ultimately? I don't want the children involved.. at all." Yes. Amanda would have his fuzzy blue hide drawn and quartered if she thought somehow Mystique rated higher than she on his list of 'needs to know'. And, really, pissing off the sorceress that could imagine him well enough to create a pretty damned convincing illusion of his immolating death? Probably not a smart idea. On the bright side, Amanda would never hand Kurt over to her mother for such treatment, no matter what the illusion might otherwise imply. "I see," she says now, leaning a hip against the counter as she regards him. A gentle smile touches her lips. "Yeah. Okay. I can't say I disagree. It's one of the reasons I've never wanted to leave a big footprint at the Institute. I've pissed off my own share of unsavoury sorts." A beat. "Aside from either of our mothers." Kurt pushes off the counter gently to get closer to wrap the towel around Amanda's shoulders, leaning in briefly to give her a kiss. "Und, one always needs to feel needed, ja?" He offers a touch of a smile before he offers a light shrug. "Now, I won't feel guilty, wondering if I've somehow endangered the team.. und would the people I'm working with think that I'm sending word off back .. when it's far from the truth." That smile grows, however, "Everyone knows I only tell you or Domino. No sense for the world knowing, nicht wahr?" Amanda laughs lightly. "No sense," she agrees. She pours herself a glass of iced tea and puts the jug away, turning then to start putting the rest of her fixings away, too. "I have to admit," she says now, "I wondered if it'd come to something like this." She knows how protective he is. "I hope you haven't cut all ties, though. I expect there are at least a couple of them who might be able to help. Did you leave Hank or Jean the samples, at least?" "Like our days in Excalibur," Kurt reminds, and he keeps his tones lofty. "Gallivanting around.. playing merry hell with magic.." Okay, not quite true. They'd gotten their asses handed to them too.. but hey! Looking back always puts things into a rosier hue! "Und ja," comes again, his head nodding as he frees Amanda to do the rest of her food prepping. Kurt begins the wander out to the living room, "I didn't burn any bridges. Scott wished me well. Jean.. she still has the samples, und we discussed them a few days ago. She is, I believe, fully expecting more." "Excalibur! Ha!" Amanda barks a laugh at that. She shakes her head. "Yeah. Well, we're all still breathing, so me must've done alright." She flashes a grin. "Oh, I saw Wisdom in the city here a couple of months ago. Did I tell you?" Even if she didn't, he may have bumped into him on his own, regardless. As to the rest, however, the sorceress nods, picking up her glass and plate and gesturing with a nod toward the living room, where she intends to retreat. "Good. If anyone can crack the science involved, it's Jean." And Hank. And Moira. And maybe a handful of others, but those are the ones she trusts. As she settles into her favourite chair, she says, "What are your plans going forward?" Kurt finishes the path to the living room, and sprawls on the couch, though he makes sure the towel is in place. Just in case one of the girls comes 'home'. (When did this happen? This bout of domesticity?) "I didn't know.. how is he?" As Amanda settles, he takes the opportunity to watch her get comfortable before he shrugs, though it's out of real.. uncertainty. "Keep tracking the research? Genosha, definitely. I'm still going with Kwabena und Logan. Start researching leads. Follow the money.. und if I have something? Find people who can help, that I trust." Those words are given as he looks directly at her, the meaning clear. "But, I know I'll have help.. und I have faith that things will work out." A sheepish smile rises, however, "But I will have to find another source of income as well." He pauses theatrically for effect before, "The circus is still in town..." Amanda chuckles lightly. "Wisdom? Oh, same old, same old." She shrugs. "I don't imagine he'll ever really change. She laughs dryly, however. "The circus. Right..." Because that worked out so well the last time he was in an American circus... no matter that it used to be the Szardos family circus beforehand. "I told you, you should have saved some of that money from Dom." She chuckles, now, unsurprised. "We'll figure something out." Category:Log